Junjo RSK
by xLunaxNightingalexDuskx
Summary: Their existance was impossible but explainable.Sakura is the daughter of Romantica.Kimika is the daughter of Egoist.Rika is the daughter of Terrorist.Trio are going to experience stuff through through their baby years to their high school days.
1. Prologue

**hey readers. as u can see this is another update on one of my stories.**

**just so u know i have read some the Junjo Romantica manga and watch some of its shows online. so i have pretty good idea what Usagi, Misaki, Nowaki, Hiroki, Miyagi, and Shinobu's personalities are like so i think i'm good.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own Junjo Romantica or its characters but i do own the ocs and the plot of this story.**

**Pairings: UsagixMisaki, NowakixHiroki, and MiyagixShinobu.**

**Rating: that all depends on the chappie for this chappie its rated K. but i don't know about the others, i guess that depends how much graphic i put in.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: Creating New Lives<strong>

They say that life begins when you become an adult; but, that isn't true. Your life begins once you entered this world and when you take your first breath as a baby.

A baby is a god-given gift, or a gift for those who are not religious. Once the baby is cradled in your arms you'll feel that your life's complete, but that's not true. Your life is only half completed. The true moment where you feel completed is when you fully natured your child the you wish to grow as.

They also say that a baby is the form of a couples love. What they didn't know is that, as their form of love grows so does their own love along with the love of their child.

Three couples thought they will never experience a love for a child.

This is where their story begins...

* * *

><p><strong>hope u enjoy this very short prologue but don't worry the first chap is in the making already and it will diffently make up for this short prologue.<strong>

**review plz. thnk u.**


	2. The Resilient One's Birth

**hey everybody. sorry i didn't say hi in another language, i'm just to lazy to do it right now.**

**i'm updatin early because this story only as "1 Life" left. **

**ATTENTION: i have a poll on my profile for Yu-Gi-Oh! GX main pairing. so if your a fan plz take it. if not but know someone who does then plz tell them. thnx.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own anything besides the ocs and the plot. the title doesn't really belong to me because its similar to the anime/manga title _Junjo Romantica_.**

* * *

><p><strong>1. The Resilient One's Birth<strong>

**~Narrator's Pov~**

"Oh man, how I'm going to explain this to Miyagi," Shinobu muttered.

He was staring down at the result's he got from the hospital.

Shinobu is really torn about what he found out and was wandering if he should really go through with this, but he knew that his not the only one to make this huge decision.

Shinobu gave a depressed sigh before exiting the bathroom that was conjoined to his bedroom and finish getting before he goes over to his boyfriend's place.

Shinobu left his house 10 minutes later and head over to Miyagi's place.

Shinobu knocked on Miyagi's door when he finally reached his boyfriend's place.

Miyagi opened the door a moment later and let his boyfriend, Shinobu entered the household.

Miyagi instantly saw his young boyfriend's distress.

"What's the matter Shinobu?" Miyagi asked, concerned.

Shinobu began to fiddle his fingers.

"I have to tell you something," Shinobu stated.

The couple made their way to the couch and sat down.

"I'm… I'm…," Shinobu keep trailing off.

Now Miyagi is getting worried since it's a rarity that Shinobu trails off or stutter.

Miyagi put his hands o top of his brunette boyfriend's.

"Shinobu, you know you can tell me anything," Miyagi encouraged him.

Shinobu inhaled then exhaled, "…" whispering under his breath.

Miyagi confused, "What?"

"I'm…" whispering the rest of his sentence under his breath.

"Shinobu can you please repeat that again, I didn't quite catch that."

"I'm… pregnant."

"What?" Miyagi slightly shouted.

Shinobu closed his eyes, "I'm pregnant."

The room was filled with silence for Miyagi was in shock and Shinobu was waiting for his response.

Then all of a sudden, Miyagi hugged Shinobu.

Miyagi whispered, "Don't worry Shinobu everything will be okay."

"How?," Shinobu muttered.

"What ever decision you make I will be right behind you all the way."

"But I don't know what to do?" Shinobu voiced like his lost.

Miyagi put his hands on the grey eyed boy and put his boyfriend at arms length from him.

"We can either keep the baby, do an abortion, or put it up for an adoption," Miyagi suggested to the brunette.

"I don't know?"

"We'll discuss about this," Miyagi offered.

Shinobu nodded his head.

Through Shinobu's entire visit with his 29 year old* boyfriend, they considered their choices.

The couple decided against abortion since neither really like the idea of abortion. The only options left are keeping the baby or put the baby up for an adoption.

When it was getting late and the 18 year old have to go home, they still couldn't decide if they should put the baby up for adoption or keep the baby.

That night when Shinobu was laying in his bed and Miyagi is laying in his own bed they both thought over the baby. What seemed liked minutes when it was only hours, both Miyagi and Shinobu finally make a decision on what to do with the baby.

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip- Morning*<strong>

* * *

><p>Both the black haired and brunette continue on with day until Shinobu is finally finish his classes and began to walk to his older boyfriends house, and when Miyagi finished teaching his classes and is already at his house since his last class was at 12 o'clock.<p>

At Miyagi's apartment, Miyagi and Shinobu continue their conversation from last night.

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip- 1 ½ hour later*<strong>

* * *

><p>Both have been debating about their last two alternatives.<p>

Neither voiced their realizations that they made in their own homes, for a small amount of fear and doubt consume them.

Several minutes of confers later, both worked up the audacity to articulate what's really on their minds.

"Shinobu."

"Miyagi."

Both addressed each other at the same time.

"You go first," Miyagi said.

Shinobu slightly inhaled and exhaled, "Before I went to bed I finally figure out what to do with the baby," he looked down and put a hand on his stomach, "I-I… I want to keep this baby."

Everything became silent.

"Shin-Shinobu…"

Silence made an appearance again.

Once Miyagi got over his shock, tears began to lined his eyes and he embraced Shinobu like he did last night.

"I'm-I'm so… gl-glad that you-you said that because I want to keep this baby too," Miyagi shakily said.

Shinobu's eyes widened.

He return the dark haired man's embrace and stuttered, "R-re-re-really… Miyagi."

"Yes."

They hold each other for a while longer before separating.

Miyagi and Shinobu began to go over the plans for their baby.

In the middle of their plans a thought struck them.

How were they going to tell the Takatsuki family that their son is dating an older man and that he got pregnant by him.

"Umm… Miyagi, how are we going to my-," Shinobu trailed off since he didn't have to finish the sentence.

"*Sigh*, I don't really know. Maybe you should tell them the truth, I mean you are 18 and you are that legal age where your parents can't say over your decisions."

"*Sigh, I guess I can tell me the truth since I can do matter I want," Shinobu agreed with his boyfriend.

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip- The Next Night*<strong>

* * *

><p>Shinobu didn't go to Miyagi's apartment tonight because he was getting ready to tell his family everything about him Miyagi, and the pregnancy. Miyagi offered to come and support Shinobu but he refused saying that he should do this alone.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip- 20 minutes later*<strong>

* * *

><p>It is now the middle of dinner and Shinobu still hasn't worked up the courage to tell his family.<p>

Ten minutes later, Shinobu took a breath and then said, "Dad, Mom, Sister, I have something to tell you all…"

Mr., Mrs., Ms. Takatsuki looked at the youngest Takatsuki of the family, waiting to see what he has to announce to the whole family.

So, Shinobu began to the family about his relationship with Miyagi Yo and how is pregnant with Miyagi's baby.

It is to say that they were not pleased but furious. Shinobu's family shouted to the 18 year old that he should end the relationship with Miyagi and abort the baby.

However, Shinobu didn't want to hear any of this and argued back that his 18 now and can make life decisions for him, and that his not ending the relationship with Miyagi and also saying that he and Miyagi are keeping the baby.

The father, mother, and older sister were becoming more enraged by the boy's words.

"ENOUGH!" the father/husband of the household shouted at the top of his lungs.

Everything became silent.

"Son, if you refuse to abort that THING that is inside of you then so be it but I won't you continue an unhealthy relationship with another man!" the others continue to stare at him, "since you won't take care of this problem then I will."

"Dad! I'm 18 years old so there for you can't force me to do anything and since you're all against my choices, I'm moving and living with Miyagi," Shinobu began to get out of his seat.

"No you won't!" Shinobu's mother shouted and grabbed her only son by the wrist.

Shouting arguments began to ensue among the family surprisingly didn't make out side the household which means nobody outside heard the shouting match of the Takatsuki family.

Shinobu's father is trying to hold him done so he couldn't escape while trying to get him to one the hall closet. Shinobu knew he can escape from his father's grasp but he also had his and Miyagi's unborn child.

Mr. Takatsuki throw his son into a downstairs hall closet and locked it.

Shinobu had put his hands out in front of him to make sure he didn't land his stomach so his still developing baby wouldn't be harmed in the process. He got up in time to see his father already shut the door and heard a click signifying it has been locked. The young brunette boy began pounding on the door and demanding to let him out, but he demands were being ignored. Shinobu didn't want to try break the door for that it will harm the unborn child the was inside of him. Shinobu reprimanded his pounding against the door and just turned around, having his back leaning against the door and slide down to the floor. He pulled his legs against his chest and wrapped his arms around his legs making sure his legs doesn't pressed into his stomach just incase the baby inside him won't get hurt by the way his sitting.

Outside the door with the rest of the Takatsuki family, the discussed about what they should do about their predicament.

"What are we going to do?" Mrs. Takatsuki asked, concerned.

"Let me think," Mr. Takatsuki said discordantly.

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip- 5 minutes later*<strong>

* * *

><p>"Well~," Risako, Shinobu's older sister, said impatiently.<p>

"Silence!" Shinobu's father hollered.

Couple of extended minutes later, the father of Takatsuki family was struck with a brilliant idea.

"Okay, here's what we will do-," he then introduced his plan to his wife and daughter.

* * *

><p><strong>~Shinobu's Pov (Still in Downstairs Hall Closet)~<strong>

I curled up on the floor with my back against the wall.

The noises I only heard is the shouting of my family and their movements.

Several minutes later, I heard them going upstairs and make rustling sounds.

I stand up and walked over to the door and press my against so I can hear better but no such luck.

I stay there for a couple of minutes but I gave up hope when I just heard their footsteps.

I took seat again where I was before.

After a few hours, I got up from my spot because my body is starting to cramp up from sitting in the same position for so long. Not only that but I worry about the other human being growing inside since hardly ate anything off of my plate die to the worry I get from my parents reactions.

Before the noises stopped, I heard doors slamming and the front door opening not long after some kind of vehicle pulled up in the driveway. At first I thought it was Miyagi, but, my assumption was wrong when I didn't hear yelling or any signs of Miyagi's voice.

I pressed my ear to the door again to only faintly hear noises, which I can assume that my family is now doing something outside. What they were doing I have no clue what's so ever.

The faint rustling in the front yard has been going on for some hours, as far as I can tell.

Hours past and I heard footsteps proceeding to the downstairs closet that I was held in.

The door flew open to reveal my father, who still looked angry with me. He reached out to me and he tightly gripped my wrist. I didn't know that his grip can be that tight for being a man at his age and dragged me outside. I try to break free but there wasn't much I could do without putting Miyagi's and mine's baby in harms way.

Outside, I see that the family car is packed with some of our things and a moving van was in the driveway. My father was dragging me to the car; I look at the back of the moving van to see that the rest of our stuff is in there.

My father throw me in the car and slammed the door shut.

My mom got into the driver seat of the car while my sister got into the passenger side. While my father got into the driver side of the van and my sister's second husband got into the passenger side of the van.

My mom pulled out then my father followed her. I sit up and buckled myself in.

_"I hope the baby is okay," _I thought to myself since I land on my stomach when my father throw me into the car.

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip- <strong>**5 hours later* **

* * *

><p><strong>~Narrator's Pov~<strong>

Shinobu was jerked awake when the car was lurched to a stop.

* * *

><p><strong>~Shinobu's Pov~<strong>

I looked out the window to see that we are at a international airport.

I tried to make a run for it but my door wouldn't open.

"_One of them must of put the child safety lock on the back doors… I guess I just have to wait it out," _I thought.

Through the windows I saw that parents arranging things with customs. To what I assume to have all of our things shipped to the destination of their choosing.

Then I see men in uniform caring all our family's stuff to the terminal.

I then assumed that I'm going to be stuck in here until everything is unloaded and into whatever plane my parents choose.

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip- 12 hours later*<strong>

* * *

><p>I feel sleepy; and I'm not surprised with the day I had so far.<p>

I hear my car door opening and that's when my fatigue and went into action.

The car door was a jar so I quickly pushed my way through and run past my family members.

I was half way out of the parking lot when my sister grabbed me by the wrist.

"Let me go!" I told her.

My mom grabbed my other wrist. My mom and sister dragged me across the lot and into the airport.

We reached a terminal and I found out that they are taking me to Hawaii.

I didn't want to make a scene so I try to wait for the right moment.

My sister and mom led me into the plane and there they told me that were moving to Wailuku, Hawaii.

My sister pushed me to a window seat and sat down right next to me. That's when I figured that I couldn't escape without trying to harm my unborn baby.

So I decided to relax and maybe figure something else out once we get to Wailuku.

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip- 20 hours later* <strong>

* * *

><p>Risako grabbed hold of my wrist again and tugged me into a Hawaii's international airport.<p>

I tried to get away but her grip tightened even more.

* * *

><p><strong>~Narrator's Pov~ <strong>

From there, the Takatsuki family has been living in a house that was outside the city limits of Wailuku, Hawaii.

Shinobu tries to get into contact with Miyagi but the electronic devices in the house is the TV. His father, mother, and sister have laptops and cell phones but they keep those electronic devices with them at all time.

Knowing that getting in contact through communication devices were impossible; Shinobu created escape plans. He come close to being free. But every time he get close to that freedom, its taken away from him and goes backs to the life of a hostage in his "family's" home. However, Shinobu stopped his escaping when it became high risk for his unborn child.

Shinobu Takatsuki has lived there for nine months.

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip- 9 months later* <strong>

* * *

><p>"Push," ordered the doctor.<p>

Shinobu gave out one final push and cry so that his baby could be born.

"Congratulations, its a girl."

The nurse passed the newborn baby girl over to Shinobu.

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip- Next Day* <strong>

* * *

><p>The doctor discharged Shinobu due to that he and his baby girl are healthy.<p>

His so-called family hasn't been notified so Shinobu made a quick escape with his and his boyfriend's baby daughter in his arms.

He climbed into a taxi cab that he called last night once he was all alone in his hospital room with his baby.

There the taxi took him and the baby to the same airport that he came in all those nine months ago.

He got on the plane that will take him back to Japan. He ordered a passport for the both of them last night as well once he finished ordering a taxi.

* * *

><p><strong>~Japan (Narrator's Pov Still)~ <strong>

Shinobu looked at his wrist watch to see that his boyfriend was still at work. So he got the spare key that Miyagi hid.

He walked inside. He checked and made sure that this was still Miyagi's place; it was due to the photos and his things are still there.

Their little girl has fallen asleep in his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip- Few hours later* <strong>

* * *

><p>Miyagi arrived home.<p>

He was thinking about moving to a place that is bigger but he was still waiting for his younger boyfriend to reappear again. That is... if he ever reappear again.

He looked in front of him to see that Shinobu was right in front of him.

They embraced. Kissed passionately. They would've gone further if the baby's cry hadn't interrupted them.

Shinobu picked up the awake, and now crying, newborn daughter.

"Miyagi I'm so sorry that I disappeared like that but I have a reason, and for now to let you know that it wasn't my own free will. Before I tell you what happened to me; would you like to hold our newborn baby daughter?" Shinobu apologized to explaining to asking.

Miyagi was in shock to see their baby in his boyfriends arms so he just nodded.

Shinobu handed the baby girl to her second father.

Miyagi was cradling the little bundle, who stopped crying when Shinobu picked her up.

She is squirming and making happy baby noises in Miyagi's arms.

Tears of happiness streaked Miyagi's and Shinobu's face.

After several minutes of silence, they took a seat with the baby still in Miyagai's arms and Shinobu began to tell him everything.

After Shinobu's explanation was over, Miyagi felt so relieved to have his boyfriend back and holding their little girl in his arms.

It turns out while Miyagi was still at work, Mr. and Mrs. Takatsuki called his home, knowing that Shinobu would be there. They demanded that he returned. He refused and they started an argument that led to the Takatsuki family disowning Shinobu. But Shinobu was okay with that.

"What's her name?" Miyagi asked, once everything finally sunk into him.

Shinobu gave a small smile, "Rika Yo**."

The brunette didn't want his daughter to have the Takatsuki last name because he didn't consider his parents and sister any more; and that's when they took him to Hawaii.

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip- Later that night* <strong>

* * *

><p>Rika, Miyagi and Shinobu's newborn daughter, was sleeping in the middle of Miyagi's, and now Shinobu's bed. There was a pillow on either side of her so nothing happens.<p>

Shinobu was sitting on the edge of the bed while Miyagi pulled something out one of his drawers.

Miyagi hid the object in his hand and walked over to Shinobu.

The black haired man got down on one knee.

"Shinobu... I have been thinking this for a long time, way before I found out that your pregnant. What I'm trying to say is that I love you and I want us to be a really family by a bound of sacred trust. What I'm trying to say is... Shinobu, will you marry me?"

Miyagi revealed a man's wedding ring. **(Pic of Ring : h t t p : / / w w w . w e d d i n g - s o l u t i o n s . c o . z a / i m a g e s / D C J 3 . j p g**** )**

The brunette's eyes widen and gave a loud sharp gasp.

* * *

><p><strong>-Scene went black which means its the end of this chapter- <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*i know in the anime and manga that Miyagi is much older then that but i decided to make him much younger.<strong>

****I don't know if this timing is right for Japan to Hawaii but I did gave it a good guess. **

*****I don't know if 'Yo' is Miyagi's last name or not. But anyway if its not his last name then 'Miyagi' is going to be his first name and 'Yo' his last name. For some reason I feel like 'Yo' is his last name. **

******O~ what will Shinobu's answer going to be? answers are accepted in your reviews. Also the last part was inspired to be somewhat similar to the ending scene of the movie _Twilight Saga: Eclipse_.**

* * *

><p><strong>hope u guys enjoyed.<strong>

**review plz. thnx.**

**ATTENTION: i have a poll on my profile for Yu-Gi-Oh! GX main pairing. so if your a fan plz take it. if not but know someone who does then plz tell them. thnx.**


End file.
